<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blues by yeolish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975873">Baby Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish'>yeolish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go get your son,” comes Jongin’s muffled voice against the pillows.</p><p>“He's your son until eight in the morning.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not many parents can get a good eight hours of sleep with a baby in the house, and Sehun and Jongin are no exception to that. </p><p> </p><p>Which is why they’re more than glad to have tonight for themselves. Jinwoo had fallen asleep early, and the two of them got to indulge in a movie marathon and cuddle session; followed by some much needed sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The bed is warm and comfortable; the abundance of pillows and the thickness of the sheets make for a very soft nest— one that Sehun is happy to share with his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snuggles closer to Jongin, letting out a content sigh as he basks in Jongin’s natural warmth. Somewhere in dreamland, a big smile forms on his face. He’s laying in bed next to the love of his life. It's absolutely perfect.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until a shrill cry from another room breaks the peaceful silence.</p><p> </p><p>It's Jinwoo. Unless there is another baby in their house and Sehun has no idea about it. As far as he is concerned, there are only two babies in their house— Jinwoo and himself.</p><p> </p><p>So much for having a peaceful night…</p><p> </p><p>“Da daaaaa!” comes a sad little voice from the other room.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shuts his eyes tighter, hoping against hope that he could just be dreaming and the crying he hears is all in his head. </p><p> </p><p>His husband shifts against the sheets, and Sehun knows he’s no longer asleep. Jinwoo’s crying is loud enough to wake up the entire neighbourhood.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get your son,” comes Jongin’s muffled voice against the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“He's your son until eight in the morning.” Sehun is pretty sure they established that rule back when Jinwoo was a newborn and needed to get his fill of milk every three hours.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin groans softly. He had been an extremely heavy sleeper until Jinwoo was born. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>The crying gets louder, sobs reverberating through the walls.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe he's calling for Dada, not Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your turn next time,” Jongin surrenders, tossing the blanket off of him and making his way to the nursery across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo used to sleep in a crib beside their bed, but after reading dozens of parenting books, Sehun decided that it was best that Jinwoo sleep in his own room when he turned six months old.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he misses having his baby in close proximity, and he does worry about Jinwoo being scared or throwing up on himself without either him or Jongin there; but the pediatrics journals said that babies who slept in their own rooms slept longer and got better sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, one pro of having the room to himself and Jongin again was that they could have <em> their own fun </em>without disturbing anyone.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Jongin to return to the master bedroom, his arms full of one year old and looking more awake than he did five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who's here to see you,” Jongin says, bouncing Jinwoo on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Almost like magic, a smile appears on Sehun’s face when he catches sight of Jinwoo, all wrapped up in a brown bear onesie and rubbing his eye with a closed fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, baby,” Sehun greets. Jinwoo’s hair is a mess; his cheeks are flushed red and stained with tears, but he's still so cute Sehun can't help but coo.</p><p> </p><p>“Pa!” Jinwoo squeals, making grabby hands at Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin settles the baby onto the bed, climbing in after him to make sure he doesn’t fall over or hurt himself. He’s even more protective than Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Looking like a little grizzly bear, Jinwoo gets on all fours to crawl over to his father. “Pa pa ma mam beebee!” he gurgles.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes him into his hold, protectively wrapping his arms around the chubby baby. “What are you still doing up? Was Jinwoo hungry? Or did Jinwoo have a bad dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Jongin takes his place beside Sehun, settling himself underneath the covers once more. “Someone needed a diaper change,” Jongin says, reaching out to lightly boop the tip of Jinwoo’s nose. “But I also think he misses us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I miss him too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clingy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as clingy as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo chooses that moment to stick his thumb into his mouth, getting the attention of both of his fathers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Jinwoo-ah,” Jongin chides gently, pulling the baby’s hand away from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo whines at that. Sehun’s heart aches for him; more of Jinwoo’s teeth were starting to grow, and his gums had been itchy as a result.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hugs Jinwoo closer to him, while Jongin reaches a hand out to push the baby’s bangs away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so cute?” Jongin asks Jinwoo. “There’s no way you’re this adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“He takes after me,” Sehun quips.</p><p> </p><p>“He does.” Jongin smiles. “We should have another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think about having another kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think we can handle another baby?” Sehun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinwoo would love someone to play with.”</p><p> </p><p>“A boy or a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“A girl this time,” Jongin answers automatically. “She'd be as pretty as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes, albeit affectionately. He loves kids, but his husband loves them even more.   </p><p> </p><p>“I'll think about it,” Sehun says, and he means it. This isn’t the first time Jongin had brought up the idea of bringing another kid into the house. The only thing stopping him from fully agreeing with the idea is that he doesn't know if they can handle an infant <em> and </em> Jinwoo during the terrible twos.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s grin widens. “Thank you. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Sehun says, shifting to make himself more comfortable. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bee bee n’wigh n’wigh,” Jinwoo adds in, lest he be forgotten by his parents— which is impossible considering he’s the apple of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckles. “Good night to you too, Jinwoo-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t think he would trade his family for the world. But then again, the two beside him <em> are </em> his entire world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun">Twitter</a>
</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>